


Birthday Drama

by cheese1mouthful



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19240654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheese1mouthful/pseuds/cheese1mouthful
Summary: Kyungsoo had many times imagined how his birthday would begin. It was his first ever birthday to spend with his boyfriend Jongin and he was excited to say the least. So, naturally, he had visualised about how his morning would start. Breakfast in bed, cuddling, kisses from his boyfriend, maybe starting the day like they had ended the previous day. All of his visualising had been of him and Jongin in bed, one way or another, he wasn’t too picky. One thing for sure though, he had not imagined that his day would begin like this.





	Birthday Drama

Kyungsoo had imagined many times how his birthday would begin. It was his first ever birthday to spend with his boyfriend Jongin and he was excited to say the least. So, naturally, he had visualised about how his morning would start. Breakfast in bed, cuddling, kisses from his boyfriend, maybe starting the day like they had ended the previous day. All of his visualising had been of him and Jongin in bed, one way or another, he wasn’t too picky. One thing for sure though, he had not imagined that his day would begin like this. 

Kyungsoo woke up to an empty bed by someone who sounded incredibly angry.

“What did he think?” The stranger shouted and Kyungsoo sleepily crawled across the bed to look out the open window to see who was this angry this early in the morning.

Outside the window, in the middle of the small parking lot and next to the huge pile of dug up pavement, were two visibly upset construction workers. One of them was sitting down on one of the bright orange cones surrounding the pile with his face in his hands and the other was pacing beside the hole (where the pavement used to be) sometimes pausing to look at the hole and then start pacing again. This hole was clearly upsetting to the two of them and Kyungsoo wondered why. The hole and the pile had been there for nearly two weeks now without anything happening to them so Kyungsoo had even stopped noticing them whenever he left the apartment. Jongin was still upset though and if Jongin was, surely some other people were as well and maybe they had called in to complain about it.

Kyungsoo crawled back to sit against the headboard and grabbed his phone on the way to check his social media, maybe he had gotten some congratulations already. He opened up Facebook and he had gotten one… from his old high school science teacher that he had no contact with whatsoever. He would answer that later.

“Chanyeol is the one in charge of the papers, why didn’t he report this earlier?!” Kyungsoo was interrupted in his twitter exploration by one of the men outside again.

“Yeah, well if nobody reported to him then it’s not his fault actually, he’s only the middle man.” The other man, who seemed a whole lot calmer than the first, replied.

“Who’s fault is it then?” The first man shouted and Kyungsoo put down his phone realizing that he probably wouldn’t be able to focus on anything anyway with all the shouting going on outside his window.

“If Baekhyun didn’t report I guess it’s his fault.” The calm guy answered. “Then again, he might have done it actually but Chanyeol then forgot since we all know how he gets when Baekhyun is around.”

“So it is Chanyeol’s fault after all. Fuck him and his papers! I swear to God if he’s in when we get back I’ll…” Kyungsoo didn’t hear the rest of the sentence due to a car driving past but he was almost glad that he didn’t. He hoped for this Chanyeol dude to not find himself in the angry guy’s presence until the other had calmed down a bit. He still wondered though what it was about this hole that made the man so angry.

“Or this is all a misunderstanding. Maybe the guys who did the digging didn’t know-”

“Oh, of course. They just left everything so they could go on one of their precious little dates. Forget Chanyeol, these guys are gonna get an earful when we get back.” Kyungsoo was finding himself a bit invested in this whole mess now. Who were these guys who rather went on dates than doing their work (he didn’t blame them though. If their dates were as good as his and Jongin’s he would do the same any day any time) and what was the whole backstory to why this guy was so angry? And why the other was so calm? And why none of them seemed to be working on anything but finding out who to blame?

“You know, not everyone is dating one another just because you want them to. And I’m pretty sure that Minseok has a girl-”

“And here comes a truck. Wonderful. THERE’S NO PARKING SPACE FOR YOU HERE! ...Asshole.”

The next minute of conversation was drowned out by loud beeping, although Kyungsoo could pretty much guess what was being said. And if he guessed right it was not compliments and poems about cupcakes and unicorns.

“-call Jongdae, he should know.” Kyungsoo put away his phone when he could hear the two guys again. In the moment of silence (or loud truck noises, it all depends on perspective) Kyungsoo had started to wonder where Jongin was. Kyungsoo had been awake for quite a long while now and Jongin had obviously been awake longer than him. Kyungsoo was starting to worry that Jongin actually had bailed on him and left. The thought was preposterous and Kyungsoo knew it, there was no way in hell that Jongin would leave the apartment without waking Kyungsoo up to say goodbye, especially not on his birthday. He was probably only taking a shower. And maybe fixing that breakfast in bed that Kyungsoo had imagined. Although if that was true Kyungsoo should probably be worried since Jongin had a knack for setting the toast on fire. Everything else in the kitchen Jongin was amazing at (Kyungsoo usually trying to find excuses for Jongin to cook them dinner) however he had a talent for burning toast until it was unrecognizable. And instead of giving up on the toaster, Jongin just saw it as a talent he could gain if he just worked hard enough. They were on their fourth toaster now, having moved in together five months ago.

It was quiet outside now and Kyungsoo guessed that the angry man must have calmed himself down while the truck was present. Or he was calling Jongdae, whoever that was, and was just waiting for him to pick up. Or he was making out with the other guy. Seeing how much they talked about other couples Kyungsoo wouldn’t be surprised if they were together too.

“I’m just tired of always having to clean up after everyone else, you know.” The angry man suddenly said, not sounding angry anymore but more sad, with a tinge of desperation. Kyungsoo wondered if he should change his nickname for the guy but decided to wait a bit longer. Angry man might just turn furious again.

“I know.” Calm guy answered. “But hey, at least it’s not like the Disaster Project this time.” He continued almost sounding a bit happy now. Kyungsoo could almost hear the smile in his voice.

“Also known as the Dream Project before it all turned into the biggest nightmare known to mankind…” The angry man muttered (Kyungsoo had to strain to hear this part since the two of them were much quieter now when none of them were screaming anymore). “But, yes very true. Do you remember when-”

“Happy birthday, ba-” Jongin was cut off by Kyungsoo quickly shushing him, he wanted to know more about this disaster project.

“What?” Jongin whispered from where he was still standing in the doorway looking a tad bit confused. Kyungsoo had been right about Jongin taking a shower before, his hair was still damp and he was wearing his towel over his shoulder as to catch the stray drops that were bound to be there since he never dried his hair enough. Jongin was shirtless, only wearing a pair of Kyungsoo’s old sweatpants that he had rolled up to hide the fact that they were a bit too short for him. Kyungsoo did not complain over his choice of clothes (or lack thereof) since this meant that he could admire his boyfriend’s incredible physique from up close, and the less clothes Jongin was wearing, the happier Kyungsoo was.

“I’m eavesdropping on the construction workers outside.” Kyungsoo whispered as Jongin walked to the bed, placing the tray of food on the bedside table before climbing up on the bed to look out the window. Kyungsoo tried to not be distracted by his boyfriend being so close to him (and being half naked… those glorious glorious abs) so he focused for a second on the food he had brought with him since Kyungsoo actually really wanted to know about this disaster project. He noted that beside the beautiful piece of cake and cup of tea there was a plate of badly burnt toast, of course.

“Oh, that’s Sehun.” Jongin whispered before crawling back to sit beside Kyungsoo against the headboard. When Kyungsoo only looked at him with wide eyes he elaborated. “Friend from the dance studio.”

Kyungsoo guessed that made sense, the world seemed to prove how small it was on a daily basis after all.

“But, you know, eavesdropping may be fun,” Jongin murmured, ears lightly gracing Kyungsoo’s ear. “but I was hoping that we could maybe, I don’t know, continue what we started yesterday?” His fingers walked up Kyungsoo’s arm, leaving a tingling trail that Kyungsoo tried and failed to ignore.

Kyungsoo had gotten invested in the conversation from outside but it was hard to deny how much he wanted Jongin, especially when said boyfriend knew his weak points and used them against him (basically just being in Kyungsoo’s vicinity but right now he was also kissing Kyungsoo’s neck which made it very hard for Kyungsoo to think straight).

He tried to think logically during the few seconds he knew he had before he would give up and do exactly what both he and Jongin wanted. Jongin knew the guy outside. By name. And called him a friend.

“Do you know about the Disaster Project?” He asked, sounding way too out of breath than he would’ve liked to.

“Yes.” Jongin answered shortly before going back to trace kisses down Kyungsoo body.

“Great.” Kyungsoo breathed out, giving up and surrendering himself to pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in July 2018, just after my birthday. I woke up pretty similarly to Kyungsoo in this story, by two arguing construction workers who probably didn't know that the whole street could hear them. I haven't read this since I wrote it and posted it on AFF, which was almost a year ago now, but I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
